


Sometime Around Midnight

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: title | Sometime around midnight.chapter | 1/1rating | PGcharacters/pairings | Angel/Xandersummary | he can’t remember how to breathe.notes I Also funny thing the story inspiration hit around midnight and I was like yup ..This is meant to be.Also many many thanks to Buffy Sunnydale for her wonderful editing skills she did a great job! This is for the 100 word drabble contest for a group I am in.My word was summer.





	Sometime Around Midnight

It’s summer in Sunnydale, and right before midnight, the heat wave refuses to break. Strings of sweat cling to his body. The silence that fills the room is smothering him and he can’t remember how to breathe. Feels like any other lonely night in Sunnydale as the air currents lull him to sleep. He feels the bed sink under him and sighs with relief as soft cold skin presses into his and he melts into it. 

"It's too hot to be alone." He can hear Angel's voice in the distance; on the threshold of his consciousness. It helps him remember.

**Author's Note:**

> my moving old fic's from lj to here


End file.
